


Ineffable Love

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork for the 2019 J2_reverse bang challenge.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Ineffable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> rocketmojo created the wonderful story Ineffable Love based off of my art.
> 
> Link to story: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380044)
> 
> The artwork, when posted for claiming was titled: Demon Spawn

Art prompt: Jared is a demon, but he doesn’t share the same views on humanity, wanting to corrupt them as his brethren do. He views humans as something to cherish. He’s an oddity and for that, he’s been banished to live on Earth. He lives a solitary life, too afraid to get attached to a human for fear of hurting them should they find out the truth about what he really is. That is, until he meets Jensen by chance and falls in love with the human. 


End file.
